Aztec Falcon
Aztec Falcon, known as in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Zero series. Aztec Falcon is a Mutos Reploid based on a falcon and is a member of Sage Harpuia's Strong Air Battalion. Aztec Falcon acts as warden and executioner to all Reploids accused of being Mavericks. Under Copy X's harsh laws governing Reploids in the wake of the energy crisis, there are no known cases of a Reploid being judged innocent and released once they have been arrested. In Mega Man Zero, Aztec Falcon is the boss of the second mission. He was sent by Harpuia to the Disposal Center to dispose of the "Mavericks" there, and thought that Zero was one of them. Ciel asked Zero to destroy the Disposal Center and save a captured Resistance soldier, and defeats Aztec Falcon. Despite his apparent destruction, Aztec Falcon also appeared in the beginning of Mega Man Zero 2 as a transport for Harpuia and in Harpuia's mini-game in Mega Man Zero 3. Strategy Aztec Falcon's arms are two big lightning rods, from which he shoots lightning arrows and, at A or S rank, can electrifies the floor with his EX Skill. He can also open his arm, which then acts as a magnet and drags Zero towards him. This boss also has a time limit to defeat him before the captive Reploids are killed by the compressor. Defeating Aztec Falcon in Mega Man Zero earns Zero the Thunder Chip. Attacks *'Dash' - Aztec Falcon dashes constantly. *'Attract and Slam' - Aztec Falcon will use one of his arms to create magnet and try to attract Zero towards him. If successful, he will hit Zero. *'Arrow' - While on the ground, Aztec Falcon will fire a series of four electric arrows, alternating their height. *'Triple Arrow' - Aztec Falcon will run to a wall, and cling to it whilst firing three electric arrows once. *EX Skill: Lightning Fall (ライトニングフォール) - Aztec Falcon falls to the center of the room and electrifies the floor. Data ''Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works'' bio A Mutos Reploid under Harpuia's command. Aztec Falcon acts as warden and executioner to all Reploids accused of being Mavericks. Under Copy X's harsh laws governing Reploids in the wake of the energy crisis, there are no known cases of a Reploid being judged innocent and released once they have been arrested. Other media ''Rockman Zero'' manga In the manga, Aztec Falcon is sent by Harpuia to fight against Zero so Harpuia could analyze Zero and plan a strategy before he fights him. Aztec was killed by Zero, and Harpuia didn't care. This version of Aztec Falcon is cowardly, comical, and has a mouth. Gallery MMZ2 Scene 04.png|Aztec Falcon (behind Harpuia) in Mega Man Zero 2 MMZ3 Mini Game Harpuia.jpg|Harpuia riding Aztec Falcon in Mega Man Zero 3 Falcon_ConceptArt.jpg|Aztec Falcon concept art. RZ Aztefalcon.png|Aztec Falcon in the Rockman Zero manga Video Rockman Zero ロックマンゼロ - Part 2 Aztec Falcon アステファルコン|Zero vs. Aztec Falcon Trivia *Aztec Falcon has a cameo appearance in Mega Man ZX as one of the mounts in the carousel ride of Area H. *Aztec Falcon is the first Mutos Reploid boss in the Mega Man Zero series. *Aztec Falcon is the only Mutos Reploid who Zero fights only once throughout the entire series. * While it is impossible to own an Elemental Chip prior to fighting him, using a cheating device reveals that he is weak against ice. .]] * Aztec is one of the few bosses in the franchise to have more than one defeat animation (see right) Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero bosses Category:Strong Air Battalion Category:Elec bosses Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased Category:Bird design Category:No hands